MYTHSRUMORSHINTS AND STUFF RELATED TO THE SORT ABOUT CHARRIESTHE DRAMAAND THINGS IN THE DRAMA.
Of Troika Rumor has it... *They are the worst MC in the history of forever *Roa is also somehow one of the greatest MCs to exist In this Drama *FUCK FUCK FUCK MOTHERFUCKER MOTHERFUCKER *Xe does not actually exist and is just an elaborate hologram and some stairs *ze should be dead twenty thousand times but is not for some reason Yet to be proven: *"Troika" is not really bugs name *It metabolizes at some rate *There are days where xe will just feel awful for seemingly no reason just like literally everyone else *xe Is actually a magic girl and goes on secret missions to keep their soul gem in alright condition so it doesnt become a witch *Everybody hates cada and avoids them as much as possible Of Marilyn The Rumors may or May Not be true: *She No Longer Loves Sho *Her Mind Contastly changes like Her Looks do *She Will Not agree with herself at times *She Is Gone and May Never Come Back *She Will Posion Herself and Attack herself *She will one today Deactivate and Become One With The Concept of Inactivity *She Has Made a Contract With Kyuubey *She is completely excellent *She is Actually An Entity Of Corruption Or The Embodiment Thereof Of Neku THE FOLLOWING ARE ALL RUMORS AND HAVE YET TO BE PROVEN: *HE'S SECRETLY BATMAN *When he takes LSD, he turns into Sora *He got Shiki pregnant *HUBBAWHA *NEKU IS REALLY REALLY GHOST PREGNANT *He Is In Love with Kairi And Has Mind Sex With her *He will eat a Heunwabehioqiaqi without being focred to eat *He Lives on Gay or Good Luck St. *Allegic to Certain Types of Acohols and Items -This is True, But Which Brands of Acohol and which items are unknowen though it's asuppose to cause him serious damage- *He Feeds Off Sound Enegry From His Headphones. *Bear fish bear fish right in fish *He is not actually named Neku anymore *He likes to fuck a spray bottle and a dong *He enjoys the smell of Hot French Pizza *Is so easy *Happy go-oh-lucky *He is the wad of doug *He didn't eat QQQQSSSS *...I Of Silver Rumors That Have or Have Not Been Proven: *He Loves Blue *He Can Be Paid to Do Certain Things *He Has Been in Photoshoots *He is the sexiest When he is Upset *He is embrassed about being in love *He Inheirted The Sickness His Father Had *He has twenty prostitutes in his garage *He Loves Mongrel *He has previously been a prostitute *He Is Actually a Pokemon That Has Not Yet Been Discovered *He is in a Polyamorous Relationship With other Several People *He likes to fuck hard *He plans to make Mongrel into a cereal box *He hates nachos and if he sees them he will go berserk and level the nearest city *Pants *He Sometimes Wears Mongrel Instead of Clothes *He Will Hide in the Attic For days and Never Come out, Not Even For Food. *He Has a large Amount of Bruises And Scars, He Does not Like to Discuss At All *He Has Bad Memories That Involve Nachos And Certain Type of Sodas *He Has More Bad Memories Than he does Good Memories *But he has more neutral or entirely unnotable memories than bad memories *He has attempted suicide more than five times *He is and always has been suicidial *He enjoys ruining everyone's day by spilling their food on the floor *He Lives in Fear Of One His Pokemon Ever since that one day *It's Feraligatr *He never got the chance to tell Gold how much he loved him and the way he looked in short shorts *He will sometimes stop and think of All The Alright Times he had with Gold before reminding himself he is dead *He misses Gold and Has no idea of What Caused His Death *He Has never Worn Silk Clothing *He Collects teeth of Aquatic Pokemon for a living *He pisses himself every Tuesday because he thinks he hears Gold's voice *He Is Completely Unaware to Gold's Presence as a Ghost And Is Unable to Contact Gold's Ghost *He Will One day be Posssessed by Gold's Ghost, one day *He is Deputy Mare and likes to deputy his mare all over town *He likes Nidoking soup and it is his favorite *He is related to everyone with That Hair color *He likes to eat Mongrel's hand flesh while he sleeps and then replace it with an elaborate artificial membrane made mostly of leaves *he is Actually a Koala bear From Austrailia *He is actually twelve ducks and an empty Pepsi can elaborately made up to look like a person with red hair *His favorite food is Hot French Juice *He Doesnt understand Why Someone Would Find The Smell Of Mackerel And Chlorine Pleasant *His Hair Is Actually a Furry Animal Stapled to His skull *He is the king of the Treason Animals and is in possession of an animal crown *His helecopter has gotten shot down from the sky twenty-seven times *He Has Tried to Apply to The Sympathetic Red-Tinted Jerkass Woobie Club, His Application Has Never been Approved *He Has Had a Total of 23 Heart Attacks *He is wering his fance top *He loves to watch Gold in his beautiful short shorts but then Gold died so he only gets to watch it in his dreams about Gold in his beautiful short shorts Of Sho The following are RUMORS and have yet to be proven *He masturbates to Pi symbols *He Is Secretly attracted to silver *He is Josh's Brother *He Has a Soft side *He Doesn't have a Penis *He Plans to Get Pika,Shiki,Marilyn and Karasu Preggy *He Cosplays As Sailor Moon and tokyo mew mew Character, Ichigo *Where His Penis Would be is a Chain of Numbers that just kind of Hangs there *Is a Secret Undercover Cop *He is secretly an undercover spy disguised as an undercover cop so he can report undercover cop activities to the other undercover spies *He is actually just a conspiracy *IT'S A TRAP Of Joshua * He Cosplays as Tuxsedo mask and Tokyo mew mew Charries *He Has Pink and Rainbow Speedos *He lives with Sho *He Wants You In His Bed *He Likes Being On Crack *Crack is the only thing that keeps him from marrying a bowl of ramen *He is in Abusive Relationship With Crack *He is not actually omniscient, he just acts like he is because it's so underground to behave as though you are omniscient *He Actually a Hipster *he is The Spaceman That Shouts for everyone to Look down *He used to know somebody who went by the name "Major Tom" *He collects keychains and hoards them behind his bookcases *Sometimes he has tea parties with Magenta *He Doesnt Put his Helmet On *He actively refuses to put his helmet on *He Will weep bitter tears if you start playing certain old songs *He bottles his own tears and uses them to make tea for tea parties *His Tea Will Sometimes Have a Few Eyelashes in It *Nobody ever notices and if they do he wipes their memory of it *He is periodically replaced with an old shoe, but nobody notices because most of the time nobody even notices he's there anyways Of Karkat *He is secretly a guitar-playing dog that can only sing nine syllables *He is secretly Batman *He is secretly a guitar *He stuffs pretzels in his nook frequently *As a Result He Has a Horrorifying Amount of Infections There *He was born with twenty faces and it actually a sack of lard men *He hides hobos in his giant pants *He is a nun *He Frequently Cries himself to Sleep, but no one ever checks on him to notice *He Is Actually The 5th Grandson of Mr.Sandman *The Only Memories He Represses Are Ones That Were Retconned *Mashed potato *If you make him eat Sollux he will cry forever *His head has actually been replaced by a clever hologram *His horns are plastic, he doesn't actually have real horns *He hates pickles and hat racks *He Has a Diary Somewhere *He Desires to be in a Kismesisitude With The Hybrid of Pickles And Hat Racks *He Is Actually an Advanced Artifical Intelligence Unit *He is making popcorn *He dreams of the day when Charmander *He fucks sideways *While fucking sideways, He Can Begin to Start Crying and become Inconsolable for days *He is In a Secret Redrom Relationship With Someone Else *It's ██████ *He Is Popcorn *There is evidence that he likes to fuck himself with a rake while Kankri takes notes *He Has Once Engaged in Sexual Activity With His Dancestor, And supresses The Memory Of the Event *He Is an Actual Magnet to Suffering And Traumatic Events *He Kills and Cooks His Friend's Abusive Partners *He wants to eat Tessie's brains *He ate his lusus after he died because he was just so delicious *He Has the Disease That He Now has That slowly Turns Its Host into the creature recognized as a Lusus and makes you more caring of all Fellow trolls until it is complete *He Is Actually a Zombie, His Body Is Just Really Well Preserved *Has a Giant Spongey mass on His Belly *It's actually sponge cake and he hoards it all for himself *He has a crank in his back that if you crank it he will just start spewing blood from his mouth like a faucet. He keeps this well-hidden so he is not bled to death using it. *Frequently Gets Down With The Sicknesss *He Has Relatives That Live in Night Vale *He actually wants Sollux dead so he can eat his flesh raw *He Has a Tattoo Of Someone's Face On His Ass *He likes to spill things all over the floor *He likes to have things spilled on himself *If you tickle him he will choke on his own mouth and die *He likes to go pantsless but he stopped after he got seven public indecency charges in one day *He fuck the floor *He Has been having a Number Of Affairs and Various With Various Unsuspecting inanimate Objects *As karmatic retribution for gossipping he has more rumors about him than anyone else in the entire universe has rumors about them, and some of the rumors about him are spread by different versions of himself *He enjoys the wall sockets and stick his fingers into them *He possesses ten million purple glitter skulls filled with cocaine and cocaine accessories *He Never Calls Back Any Of the Appliances He Spends Nights With And Uses *It Haunts him *If he kills himself he will instantly revive, therefore if he wants to die he must be killed by somebody else *He is Suicidal but is torn between getting his Friends to kill him and Pushing them All away So He Finally Die *He is a Being That Only Exists When Other People Are Around Him Or Believe in him *Sometimes shadow creatures hug him while he sleeps but they leave as soon as he wakes up so he has no idea *On the Kawaii Scale he is approximately 47 million hectakawaiis *He Has Murdered Someone Named Jenny Who He Claims Was a Friend Of His *He Has Serious Trouble Getting up in the Morning And To Just Keep Going *He Swears There Was no Motive to The Murder Of Jenny *He mauls kittens but then he reassembles them into megakittens, which rank 32 thousand hectakawaiis whilst normal kittens only rank 24 thousand *Yatta *He Will Never Say Yatta In Public, But He Constantly Whispers Yatta When No one is around *If you surprise him or make him particularly angry he will screech at you *He Will do It Again just to do it all over again *He would do it fifteen times over again *He can do it twelve times *He is a spy for the rebel alliance Of Sollux *He has the strongest cravings for sponge cake *his Eyes are Actually made of Apple-Blue berry Blast Ice Cream *He is Secretly Pregnant With All Of The Characters Children. *He Is The Man, Man *He fucks a whole bowl of bees every Wednesday *Sometimes he deliberately drinks a gallon of water before he goes to bed just so he pisses the bed *He thinks he is better than Eridan but it's clearly the other way around *He is terribly boring and being around him for more than half an hour at a time causes internal bleeding linked to blunt boredom trauma *He Has a Switch That Turns His Personality On Or Off *He Is Eridan's Sentient Pair Of ShapeShifting Earrings *He likes to stab his extra dicks *He Plans to Get His Extra Dicks Pierced *He Plans to Chop Off One Of His Dicks and Send to Someone He Loves *All he wants is for Karkat to kiss him on the face one time *He likes to watch Dino Time and Ratatoing *Honey Is The Only Substance Beside Piss That Shoots Out of His Dicks *He knows the secret of every great chef is to use the freshest Toing. *Chef toing toing. *Tatoing. *Ratatatatatatoing. *He Cant Actually Swim *He Bathes in programming Language, Somehow *He Has Hollowed Out a Flesh Appendage and Filled it With a Couple of items *The Flesh Appendage is sewed onto him somewhere *His favorite movie is Little Bee, and anytime he is criticized on that he goes completely berserk and eats himself, causing a paradox and several tears in the space-time continuum *He is This Lawmaker in Cahoots With the Pepsi Can Man And That One Dude Who Cries and Angsts alot *He steals Karkat's cocaine-filled purple glitter skulls and uses them irresponsibly *He is so irresponsible that he has gotten Karkat killed 97 times by accident but he still holds that one time Karkat got him killed against him because he's a gigantic douche *He cannot hear you, Ground Control *His eyes are soda, yo *He could eat a guitar Of Mageta: Of Tessie Of Errkat Of Preene Of Papyrus Of Viridian Of Sans Of Scarlet Of Mongrel Of Gold Category:Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free Category:You are a pirate